


back after lunch

by planetundersiege



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Skipping Class, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “I’m pretty sure we won’t be that missed if we’re back after lunch.“
Relationships: Aimee Gibbs/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	back after lunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts).



“Maeve, where are we going? We’ve got class in ten minutes.” Aimee said as she felt how she was almost being dragged to the back of the school, towards the old bathrooms.

“Fuck class.” Maeve answered, turning her head around so that they made eye contact, laughing. “I’m pretty sure we won’t be that missed if we’re back after lunch. It’s been so long since we’ve had some time just us.”

“You just wanna make, don’t you? And you can’t wait until class is over.”

“Hah, you got me there.”

“Okay, I’m in. Do you have a cigarette?”

“Of course.”


End file.
